1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot or a bootie. More specifically, the present invention relates to the presence of a generally hidden internal elastic material placed behind an opening or behind a slit in the boot's exterior shell, and preferably placed between the exterior shell and an interior lining, where each of the shell and lining has a corresponding slit or opening at a position in the boot covering the inside ankle bone so as to facilitate foot entry or exit. The elastic material has characteristics of stretchability, so as to facilitate a person's ability to slip on or off the boot or bootie. The elastic material also has characteristics of revertability, so as, to facilitate the boot or bootie's return to a closed state and a snug fit. The location, of this material, internal to the boot and attached to the interior side of the external shell at the inside ankle bone area also results in the exterior shell appearing flush, thereby providing a sleek appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boots are available in various shapes and sizes and for various purposes. In at least some situations, it is desirable for a boot to have attributes including a taut or snug fit as well as extended elevation, such as to near the wearer's knee. Examples of such situations include riding applications, such as but not limited to horseback riding and motorcycle riding, as well as aesthetic applications. Some of these taut-fitting boots are commonly known as “tube boots”.
A wearer's comfort is an important consideration in footwear, both in wearing the footwear as well as putting the footwear on or taking it off. In general, the longer and/or narrower the boot, the more difficult it becomes to insert one's foot or to remove the foot from the boot. This is due to the boot's narrowing in the area near the ankle. Such narrowing is for reasons of stylishness as well as for fit. To accommodate foot entry and exit, some boots are widened near the ankle. A drawback to making the opening for the foot wider so as to allow ease of entry is that the foot does not fit snuggly when in the boot.
This problem has been addressed in the past in various ways such as by using zippers, laces, buckles, clasps, elastics, and other similar attaching devices used individually or collectively. In these solutions, the upper portion of the boot may be formed of multiple interconnected sections, and the sections can be closed together by connecting devices. For example, zippers have been introduced at various locations in a boot. Zippers often run vertically in the boot and can be located in the front, the back, a side, or some combination. Sometimes more than one zipper is used so as to provide numerous sections of relief. Elastics have been used on both sides of the footwear in order to provide a uniform stretch. While these solutions facilitates inserting or removing a foot, these connecting devices are difficult to hide while maintaining a flush appearance for the boot, and the use of such devices can leave open the opportunity for the connecting devices to catch on something, thereby resulting in possible injury to the wearer.
In some cases, stretch sectors have been built into footwear, including into boots and shoes. For example, gores have been strategically placed, such as at the vamp of a slip-on shoe. Two such examples are a single gore in the back of a shoe and multiple gores with a gore on each side. In these situations, an elasticized material is used which expands to allow the foot to enter a shoe. These solutions are not generally suitable to a boot or bootie, particular one with a high length which requires a foot to be angled in a particular way for entry as well as being hidden from view on the inside of the boot.